The present disclosure relates to a device for monitoring signal levels, to a method for monitoring signal levels and also to a corresponding computer program product.
A position of a magnetic field of a rotor can be taken into consideration in order to control the process of electronically commutating a DC motor. At least one Hall sensor can be used for determining the position.
DE 10 2007 031 385 A1 describes a method and a device for detecting a low voltage supply at least of one Hall sensor.